Shrewfoot
|death=Slain in battle |pastaffie = None |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Shrewpaw Shrewfoot |familyt = * |familyl = None Known |mentor = Ratscar |apps = None |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Shrewfoot is a gray she-cat with black paws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :When the four Clans gather for their usual Gathering, Blackstar mentions their fallen Clanmates in a tribute. Shrewfoot is among the fallen, alongside many of her ShadowClan allies. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse : Her mentor is listed as Ratscar. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : She is now a warrior known as Shrewfoot. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :She is first seen when Russetfur is being put to rest. Owlclaw says it is a hard farewell, and she responds by asking if there was ever an easy one. :After the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, Shrewfoot asks Flametail to check her paw at the ShadowClan camp, since Littlecloud is sleeping. Flametail says she just has a sprain, and Flametail goes to get Shrewfoot a poppy seed. After Littlecloud wakes up, he says Shrewfoot has always slept a little too heavily on poppy seeds, and tells Flametail to wrap it in comfrey and nettle instead. She sighs in relief, saying it feels better already. She is instructed to rest her paw for a day and then exercise it gently. Afterwards she slides out of the bramble tunnel and back to the warriors den. :When ShadowClan takes Ivypaw and a ThunderClan patrol comes to retrieve her, she is seen glaring at Cloudtail, saying Tigerheart found her wandering on their territory after he accuses her of taking her without reason. Soon after, Crowfrost murmurs that they haven't hurt her, and Rowanclaw and Shrewfoot exchange glances. Soon after, Rowanclaw addresses who will be on patrols, saying that Tigerheart, Shrewfoot, Crowfrost, and himself will be going on a border patrol. They return shortly after. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :When the Dark Forest cats are attacking the WindClan camp, Shrewfoot is seen fighting against them along with Mallownose, Whitewing, Hazeltail, and Berrynose. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :In "Special Battle Tactic: Tigerheart Teaches the Night Ambush", she is shown learning battle techniques from Tigerheart as an apprentice, along with Owlpaw, Redpaw, Olivepaw, and Scorchpaw. During the training, Shrewpaw comments that the breeze from the lake was sweeping in scents of WindClan and RiverClan. Shrewpaw correctly tells Tigerheart that the cats at the top of the gully come down and trap their enemy, basically telling them they're surrounded. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen'' : Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Deceased Characters